fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Rifle Wilson
Rifle Wilson is a 16 years old fanloid(20 years old for the future age) and is a derivative of Hatsune Miku, she is friend with Addison twins and Shanahan She has japanese name, "Wakanane Reina", Wakana means "hamonious music", Reina means "pure", so her name means "pure hamonious music sound". Design Normal Design Rifle has Miku and Rin design, She has same hairstyles as Miku but a bit shorter and her hair is light blue, she also wears hairclips like Kagamine Rin, two on left side and one on right side, one of her hairclips has a letter R on it. Her outfit is blue team school uniform with letter R at the back, she wears tie and skirt like Miku, but sometimes she prefer to wear her casual outfit instead of her school outfit because it's more comfortable. Rifle's chara items is shortgun. Younge Adult still plan what will she look like at the age 20 years old. Personality Rifle is childish and really innocent, she usually makes a problems, but everyone always forgive what has she done. she usually works in lap when Shanahan and the twins go to join the war, but sometimes she goes to help them too. Biography Rifle is the 4th deviloid of Wilson household's lap, which on the human world, she was created to be fighter and singer, she has 3 older brother, Remington, Ruger and RPG, She love RPG the most since they're very close, but she doesn't know about Remington, her oldest brother so well, since he disappear from the lap after she born in a few day for the unknown reason. Mr. and Mrs.Wilson were very sad that they'll never see their first child again, and they're not able to take care any children right now. after that Ruger, RPG, and Rifle were sent to one of the fanloid worlds that have only devils living there, Wilson household sent their three children to the Matthew's lap because she's just created her first robot last two years(Nick), and her first deviloid last year(Ares Shrike), and she really need deviloids on that time, When she saw her friend visited her and asked her to take care three deviloids, Matthew was very happy and she promished that she'll treat all of them like her own sons and daughter. And the next twelve years, The Addison twins were sent to this lap too, and later the twins created another one robot(Shanahan, and everyone really enjoyed it. While living in Matthew's lap, every robots and deviloids were sent to her own high school and also sent all of them to trained in the military camp(both gender) because it was near the Matthew's lap, the soilders knew all nine fanloids well, especially the twins and Shanahan. Ruger and RPG never tell about Remington to their younger sister, so Rifle didn't doubted anything and think she has only 2 brothers. But when Rifle is 16 years old(Which she's already stopped growing up), the soildier took teenager deviloid around 19-20 years old to this lap, he said to Ms.Matthew that he found this deviloid was being attacked in the battlefield, so he went to help him, he's tried to talk to this deviloid but the deviloid couldn't talk, and he doupt that this deviloid looks like Wilson siblings, so he took him to the lap, When Ruger and RPG saw the deviloid, they realize that he was Remington, theirs lost brother, Ruger and RPG ran to him and hug him, that time Rifle was very confuse but then her two brothers introduce Remington to her, told her about him, then Rifle greet him and all the truths were disclosed. Voice Configuration Rifle has Hatsune Miku's append voice(Append dark). Additional info Relationship *Killer Addison - Good friend/Co-worker /Crush *Hunter Addison - Little sis /BFF *Shanahan - Friend/ Rival *RPG - Big bro/ Best friend *Ruger - Big bro *Remington - Long lost big bro *Hatsune Miku - Person she admire *Ares Shrike - Enermy/ Rival/ Great singing partner Trivia *Rifle's Chara item used to be a rifle like her name, and one of Hunter's Chara items used to be a shortgun. Rifle learned that Hunter doesn't like to fight near the enemies, but good at fighting in a far distance. So Rifle changed weapon with Hunter, and she's really enjoy using a shortgun. *Later Rifle realized that there was another weapon to fight in a far distance, that was sniper, so she went to the gun shop and bought one, then she suggested Hunter to tried using it, and she found out that Hunter really good at using sniper. After that one of Hunter's Chara items became sniper, and she gave rifle to Bell, that's why Bell's chara item was rifle. *Rifle always jealous when Ares flirt with Killer, she will confront with her, first they're just argue and then end up with fighting because they both crush on Killer. *Rifle also jealous when Ares playing or hug and kiss with Hunter, if she saw Ares with Hunter she'll grab Hunter and yell "Don't touch my sister!!!" or "Hunter is mine, not yours!" or "I'll not let my sister playing with person I don't like!" to Ares, And Ares will respond "Hunter is my sister too!". And then they'll end up with fighting again. *Although Rifle never seem to get along with Ares, they'd love to sing together, and sometimes they do care about each other. Gallery Killer&HunterAddison Rifle Wilson.jpg|Killer&HunterAddison_Rifle Wilson Casual Design|link=Rifle Wilson Killer&HunterAddison_Rifle and Hunter School Uniform Design.JPG|Rifle bring Hunter to school in the spring Category:Work in Progress Category:Female Category:Derivative of Hatsune Miku Category:Voice from Hatsune Miku Category:Voiced Category:Fanloid Category:Characters by Killer&HunterAddison